This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In various operations, such as in surgical operations, repair operations, and other operations or procedures, a motor may be supplied with power. The power supply may include a fluid power supply, such as a pneumatic power drill. The fluid may flow from a power source through tubing to the motor and then though a return path to the source or to an exhaust. During operation, it may be desired to move the tool to a selected configuration relative to the power supply and the tubing. A knuckle mechanism similar to that used in the Midas Rex® MR7 Touch Motor, sold by Medtronic, Inc. having a place of business in Minnesota, may be used to allow for twisting movement of the drill motor relative to the supply tubing.